knightsofthezodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Saints
A Gold Saint (ゴルドセイント; Gōrudoseinto) is one of the 12 most powerful saints in Athena's army, invincible among them since the mythological ages. They wear the 12 Gold Cloths that correspond to the zodiac constellations, the most powerful among the 88 Cloths. The Gold Saints have mastered the seventh sense, the essence of their cosmos, which grants them miraculous abilities, among them, the capacity of attaining the speed of light. Description They are known for wearing Gold Cloths and are among the most powerful characters in the series. Move at the speed of light and completely dominate the seventh sense, while a few of them are so powerful to have reached the eighth sense, arayashiki. Are protected by the twelve zodiacal constellations. Not only the power of the Gold Saints is superior to all other saints, but also their notions of honesty, ethics and righteousness and are therefore very respected by the people of the Sanctuary. When the twelve gold cloths are or are near one another, they shine and produce very loud sounds. This phenomenon is called resonance. If the golden saints with two equivalent forces waging a struggle, the battle is so fierce, that ends up lasting forever (Thousand Days War). Techniques Athena Exclamation The gold saints dominate a legendary technique known as Athena Exclamation, where three of them combine their cosmos and fire it at once. This power is so gigantic that it releases an energy similar to the explosion that gave birth to the universe, the Big Bang. When two Athena Exclamation blasts collide, they will not only double or multiply, but increase infinitely. Athena banned this technique because it can cause a terrible damage. The ones who use this technique are regarded as barbaric, horrible, and dishonored saints. The Athena Exclamation is used by Sagittarius Sisyphos, Aries Shion and Leo Regulus to destroy the gate to the Lost Canvas. Golden Sun Ray However, the most powerful and destructive technique of that class of knights is the Golden Sun Ray or "Sacrifice of the Gold Saints". In it, the twelve gold saints raise their cosmos and release an energy from the Gold Cloths which is as strong and bright as the sun. All who come in contact with this energy, including the saints themselves with gold cloths, die. The Libra Cloth has six pairs of golden arms that can be used only in exceptional cases and with the consent of the Libra Saint. The pair of arms are: Tonfa, Spear, Sword, Shield, Three-section staff and nunchaku. List of Gold Saints 20th Century *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon *Cancer Deathmask *Leo Aiolia/Leo Ikki *Virgo Shaka/Virgo Shun *Libra Dohko/Libra Shiryu *Scorpio Milo *Sagittarius Aiolos/Sagittarius Seiya *Capricorn Shura *Aquarius Camus/Aquarius Hyoga *Pisces Aphrodite *Pope Shion/Pope Ares MuG.jpg|Aries Mu AldebaranG.jpg|Taurus Aldebaran SagaG.jpg|Gemini Saga DeathmaskG.jpg|Cancer Deathmask AioliaG.jpg|Leo Aiolia ShakaG.jpg|Virgo Shaka DohkoG.jpg|Libra Dohko MiloG.jpg|Scorpio Milo AiolosG.jpg|Sagittarius Aiolos ShuraG.jpg|Capricorn Shura CamusG.jpg|Aquarius Camus AphroditeG.jpg|Pisces Aphrodite Note: The gold saint of Lost Canvas are not official and not canon, asthe the real gold saint of the eighteenth century are those seen in the official and canon sequel of the classic series that is Saint Seiya Next Dimension. 18th Century canon (Next Dimension) *Aries Shion *Taurus Ox *Gemini Cain and Abel *Cancer Deathtoll *Leo Kaiser *Virgo Shijima *Dohko Libra *Scorpio Ecarlate *Sagittarius Gestalt *Capricorn Izo *Aquarius Mystoria *Pisces Cardinale *Ophiuchus Asclepius and Odysseus 18th Century(not canon) *Aries Shion *Taurus Rasgado/Taurus Teneo *Gemini Aspros/Gemini Defteros *Cancer Manigold *Leo Ilias/Leo Regulus *Virgo Asmita *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Kardia *Sagittarius Sisyphos *Capricorn El Cid *Aquarius Dégel *Pisces Lugonis/Pisces Albafica *Pope Sage Shion0.jpg|Aries Shion Rasgado0.jpg|Taurus Rasgado Defteros0.jpg|Gemini Defteros Manigold0.jpg|Cancer Manigold Regulus0.jpg|Leo Regulus Asmita0.jpg|Virgo Asmita Dohko0.jpg|Libra Dohko Kardia0.jpg|Scorpio Kardia Sisyphos0.jpg|Sagittarius Sisyphos ElCid0.jpg|Capricorn El Cid Dégel0.jpg|Aquarius Dégel Albafica0.jpg|Pisces Albafica 16th Century *[[Aries Saint (16th Century)|Aries Unknown]] *[[Taurus Saint (16th Century)|Taurus Unknown]] *Gemini Unknown *Cancer Sage *Leo Unknown *Virgo Unknown *Libra Unknown *Scorpio Unknown *Sagittarius Unknown *Capricorn Unknown *Aquarius Unknown *[[Pisces Saint (16th Century)|Pisces Unknown]] *Pope Unknown 16thAries.jpg|Aries Saint 16thTaurus.jpg|Taurus Saint Sage0.jpg|Cancer Sage Pisces16th.jpg|Pisces Saint Category:WarriorsCategory:SaintsCategory:Gold Saints